<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Moonlit Night Sky. by azuredeity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346161">The Moonlit Night Sky.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity'>azuredeity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,175</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346161</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/azuredeity/pseuds/azuredeity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>ESrarepairweek || Day 4 || MaoMako || Stars and Travel</p><p>Trickstar went on a graduation trip and Makoto is still suffering with his feelings for Mao.<br/>But it turns out, this trip might be the best thing in his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Isara Mao/Yuuki Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Azure's Rare Pair Week Collection [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841590</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Enstars Rarepair Week</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Moonlit Night Sky.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello!! Day 4 of rarepair week~</p><p>I accidentally used two prompts haha, so yes, both travel and stars are included.<br/>All Trickstar ships deserve love !!! PLEASE LOVE THEM</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Trickstar graduated, they decided to go on a trip along with Anzu. They settled in at an inn in a rainforest, it was honestly beautiful for Makoto the moment they had arrived at their destination. The quintet did all sorts of things, like play around the river right next to them and grab some fish for their small little grilling party at the deck of their inn. During the grilling party, Makoto couldn’t help it but get drawn into Mao’s smile as he chatted happily with Subaru and Anzu. There was something in him that made the blond feel things. To be honest, he had been feeling these feelings ever since their third year started. He recalls the times where he would suddenly get caught off guard by Mao, who was just greeting him: good morning, good afternoon, how are you or even a good evening. There were evenings where Makoto would just sit down at his bed and smile like a teenage girl in love, thinking about his day to day conversations with Mao and how much they made his heart suddenly go boom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t even realize that he was spacing out and Mao out of all people had to be the one to get his attention. “Makoto-kun? Are you doing alright?” he asked. God, why did those words suddenly make Makoto's brain malfunction? He couldn’t even formulate a proper reply to him, he was just there, green eyes just looking at a much better pair of green eyes. The blond saw him grab a slice of meat and placed it on his plate, it honestly made him a mess than he already was. Mao gave him a soft grin, “Here, maybe eating this will make you feel better~,” he hummed as he took a bite of fish from his plate. Makoto then noticed Subaru and Anzu grinning at each other, obviously knowing about his apparent crush for the other member of Trickstar and gave him a thumb up afterwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Face was already burning red and he hated that he was becoming so obvious about his feelings to him. Makoto looked at his plate before grabbing the slice of meat that Mao had placed a few seconds ago and ate it. “Thanks M-, I mean Isara-kun,” he stuttered. He almost called him by his first name there, a slip of tongue that fortunately Mao didn’t notice but unfortunately, both Subaru and Anzu noticed and started giggling to themselves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later, when both Mao and Hokuto were cleaning up and the other three were busy playing UNO. Subaru decided to bring up what had happened earlier at the grilling party. “Ukki~ When will you ever confess to Sari?” he energetically hummed as he laid down a plus four wild card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto was surprised at the sudden wild card that Subaru had placed down. Were these two actually planning to corner him to spill the tea about his huge crush on Mao Isara, the talented magician of Trickstar and now former student council president of Yumenosaki Academy? The blond sighed as he drew four cards, well served him right for being a chicken when it comes to confessing. Anzu looked at him and smiled, “Say, why don’t you go ask him to talk with you later? Like underneath the stars. It’s a very romantic setting don’t you think?” she said and later placed down a card. “And that’s my win.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nooooo!” Subaru yelled as the female producer grinned confidently. He then looked at Makoto afterwards and went up to him, holding up both of his hands. “You should DEFINITELY talk to him Ukki! You’ll never know if he actually returns your feelings!” he said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anzu also went up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, “I think I once heard Isara-kun watching you from behind as you practiced. He totally might have feelings for you also!” she added. The brunette was confident in those words. Makoto is seriously glad to have them as their friends. He seriously needed the push in order for him to confess to his year long crush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A-alright then! I’ll go talk to him later.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was a decision that he really regrets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto was now getting nervous. Heck, he couldn’t even calm himself down properly. The thought of any minute now, Mao would be here soon and he would be greeted with the mess that the blond is currently in. He took deep breaths, it did help him a little bit and then he looked at the stars right after. Strangely, looking at the stars helped him calm down. It was like his anxiousness suddenly vanished. The magenta haired male finally arrived and stood next to Makoto. “So you wanted to talk to me?” Mao asked. Makoto could feel himself turn red. Just how much of Mao’s voice he could take? Just listening to him saying one word would lead him to a full grown gay panic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond took in another deep breath, finally regaining composure before facing Mao who was still unaware of the reason why he was called over. “I-Isara-kun, there’s something I would like to say to you… Something that I have been keeping for over a year.” The male in front of him hummed in reply, waiting for Makoto to continue. He gripped onto his chest, gathering the courage that he really needed in order to finally say his declaration of love to Mao. “I, I like you Mao! L-like, in a romantic way!,” he stuttered. Wow, that surely took a lot of his energy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mao stood right in front of him, surprised at the words that Makoto said. He smiled softly before cupping the taller male’s cheek, “It took you long enough to say that,” he grinned and moved closer to land a kiss on Makoto’s lips. It lasted for a long time before they decided to pull away, both of them now red. “Hey Makoto-kun, can I say something?” Mao asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it Isara-kun?” the blonde asked, he used his last name again because he didn’t want to feel more embarrassed if he called him by his first name again. Mao pulled him closer once more and looked at the night sky right above them, “Stars, you remind me of them Makoto,” he softly said as he grabbed one of his hands and landed another kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Makoto could feel himself get red once more but he is happy that Mao actually returned his feelings and it seemed like he himself was also waiting for the confession to happen. He was really that obvious. The two of them held hands and looked at the night sky once more, still absorbing the events that just happened a few seconds ago. They were now a couple and he still couldn’t believe it. Mao looked at him and smiled, “Should we go tell them the good news now?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, lets,” Makoto smiled as he allowed himself to get dragged by his new boyfriend right inside the inn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He totally doesn’t regret this anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a birthday gift to myself.</p><p>Talk to me on Twitter about fic ideas @treasureknights</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>